Mystery of Incident Genderswitch  KyuMin
by Meytha Shora Andriyan
Summary: part3  Minnie yang sedang asik bermain dipantai menemukan seseorang, dan ternyata orang itu sudah meninggal, namun ada keanehan pada kematian orang itu. kyuhyun dan chulie pun mencoba mencari tahu keanehan itu. bisakah semuanya terungkap ?
1. Chapter 1

"Minnie, bagaimana kalau minggu depan kita liburan kepantai DaeGeuk?".

"DaeGeuk ? Minnie tidak pernah mendengar nama pantai itu appa…."

"memang pantai itu tidak terlalu terkenal, tapi katanya disana bagus Min, bagaimana? Anggap saja kita refresing. Appa ingin bersantai disana….".

"eummm…. Hanya kita berdua appa ?"

"nde… memangnya siapa lagi…" siwon terus mengajak Minnie untuk bisa liburan kepantai yang dia maksud.

"euummm…. Kalau hanya berdua tidak terlalu seru appa, bagaimana kalau ajak Kyuhyun juga….?".

"ckk.. bagaimana bisa kita liburan mengajak bocah satu itu. Dia pasti sangat sok tau disana" .

"appa… Kyu itu bukan sok tau, tapi perkataannya memang selalu benar kan…".

"isshh… kau malah membelanya…"

"appa.. Minnie Cuma bilang yang bener aja kok….".

"minnie mau liburan kalau appa ngajak Kyuhyun juga, gimana ? mau ya appa.." bujuk Minnie pada siwon.

"ya sudah lah, tapi awas aja kalau bocah itu bikin gara gara disana. Tidak akan kumaafkan kalau dia sampai menganggu liburanku nanti…".

"hahaha… gomawo appa, ya sudah sekarang aku mau kerumah Kyu dulu untuk memberitahukannya…. Muacchhh…"Minnie mencium pipi sang appa sebagai ucapan terimakasihnya dan kemudian melesat kerumah kyuhyun.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT  
>A Mysteri of Incident<br>TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"aiisshhh Minnie, kata kamu Cuma mengajak kyuhyun saja tapi kenapa yeoja itu juga ikut.." bisik siwon pada Minnie ketika melihat seorang yeoja bersama Kyuhyun.

"ohh.. dia chulie, temannya kyuhyun….".

"kenapa dia juga ikut kita liburan…?"

"untuk sementara waktu dia tinggal di Seoul untuk menyelesaikan beberapa kasusnya bersama KyuHyun dan juga dia tinggal bersama kyuhyun, mana mungkin kyuhyun tega meninggalkan chulie dirumah sendirian kalau dia pergi, jadi aku memperbolehkan dia untuk ikut juga appa…hufftt…" Minnie menghela nafasnya.

"euummm…. Tinggal bersama ? perhatian sekali bocah itu dengan yeoja itu…"selidik siwon sambil terus melihat kearah Kyu Chul yang sedang asik berbincang.

"iya.. mereka tinggal bersama… hah… kyuhyun kan orang nya memang begitu appa.." Minnie tertunduk lesu.

"kamu tidak apa-apa kan Min ?" Tanya sang appa khawatir.

"gwencana appa… aku percaya dengan Kyu kok…" sebuah senyum terukir di bibir mungil Minnie dan kemudian berjalan menghampiri Kyu Chul.

'huhh… awas saja kalau bocah itu menyakiti Minnie, tidak akan ku biarkan dia dekat dekat lagi dengan Minnie…' siwon bergumam dalam hati sambil melihat kearah anaknya Sungmin.

"ayo kita berangkat….".

Meraka semua masuk kedalam mobil. Siwon yang akan menyopir mobil itu. Kyuhyun duduk disebelah kiri depan. Sedangkan Minnie dan chulie duduk dibelakang.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A Mysteri of Incident

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Jalan menuju pantai itu cukup sulit. Mereka harus melewati sebuah tebing yang cukup landai.

Jalan itu pun tidak terlalu lebar. Mungkin hanya bisa dilewati oleh kendaraan searah. Disamping kiri jalan itu terdapat jurang yang cukup terjal dan tidak ada pembatas untuk menghalanginya. Sedangkan disebelah kanan jalan itu terdapat sebuah tebing yang landai.

Perjalanan itu cukup jauh. Mereka baru tiba malam hari.

Ditempat itu hanya terdapat sebuah penginapan yang dekat dengan pantai.

Malam setelah Siwon, Minnie, Kyuhyun dan chulie sampai dipenginapan itu terjadi hujan yang cukup lebat dan juga angin bertiup sangat kencang saat itu. Bersyukurlah mereka tiba terlebih dahulu sebelum hujan itu mengguyur daerah tersebut. Guntur dan petir pun terus terdengar.

Penginapan itu tidak terlalu besar dan mewah. Hanya ada beberapa orang dan kamar disitu.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A Mysteri of Incident

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"ada apa ?"

"jaringan telepon kita terputus karna disambar petir malam tadi…."

"Noona… Noona…" teriak seseorang datang menghampiri dua orang yang sedang berdiskusi tadi.

"ada apa hae ?".

"jalan utama disana tertutup longsor karna hujan malam tadi jadi sekarang tidak bisa dilewati….".

"hahhh… telepon mati dan jalan tidak dapat dilalui… bagaimana ini..".

" Tenang saja teukie noona, aku dan hae akan memutar jalan untuk minta bantuan disini…."

"memutar jalan ? lewat hutan maksudmu ? tapi jalan itu tidak bisa dilalui dengan kendaraan dan juga jaraknya jauh untuk bisa mencapai jalan utama…."

"noona tenang saja, lagian sekarang para penghuni disini belum ada yang tau kejadian ini, kalau mereka tau nanti mereka tidak akan berkunjung ketempat ini lagi noona karena keadaan disini yang kurang mendukung, jadi biarkan aku dan hyuk yang mencari bantuan… noona mengurus penginapan ini saja,,,,"

"ya sudahlah, kalau begitu berhati hatilah…..".

Teukie sang pemilik penginapan sekarang sedang gusar karena hal hal yang terjadi ditempat itu. Dan para temannya pun bersuka rela membantunya mencarikan bantuan diluar. Walau dia sedikitragu akan kedua orang tersebut.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A Mysteri of Incident

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"hooaammm…. Eumm…. Ini sudah jam berapa ya ?" Minnie yang baru bangun dari tidurnya mengucek-ngucek matanya agar dapat terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Chulie mana ?" Minnie melihat kesebelah tembat tidurnya untuk mencari chulie yang menjadi teman sekamarnya. Dia Tidak menemukannya disebelahnya.

"pagi Minnie…."seseorang yang tadi sedang dicari Minnie keluar dari kamar mandi dan sudah berpakaian rapi.

"sudah bangun ya…".

"kamu rapi sekali chulie….".

"eh.. aku mau jalan jalan disekitar tempat ini, sepertinya tempat ini bagus….".

"ouhhh….".

"ya sudah aku pergi dulu ya Min.. daahhh…" Chulie pun keluar dari kamar itu meninggalkan Minnie dengan keadaan yang masih lusuh karna baru bangun dari tidurnya.

Dia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi. Kemudia berpakaan rapI dan siap mengitari tempat itu juga. Tapi dia merasa agak kedingin ditempat itu karena pengaruh cuaca tadi malam yang terjadi hujan lebat. Minnie pun memakai sarung tangan pink kesayangannya.

Dia keluar dari kamarnya meliahat kesebuah kamar disamping kamarnya. Yah kamar Kyu dan appanya. Dia bermaksud mencari kyuhyun untuk menemaninya jalan jalan disekitar tempat itu.

Tok tok tok….

Minnie mengetuk kamar itu.

"kyu…. Kamu sudah bangun belum….".

Clekk Minnie membuka kamr itu. Ternyata tidak terkunci. Dia masuk dan mencari sosok orang yang dicarinya kyuhyun. Tapi kamar itu kosong. Mungkin kyuhyun sudah keluar duluan. Minnie pun menutup pintu itu kembali dan berjalan menuju keluar.

"euummm apa ini ? sebuah cicin… bagus sekali…" tidak sengaja Minnie menemukan sebuah cincin ketika dia berjalan dilorong penginapan itu. Cicin itu mempunyai sebuah batu indah nan besar dimata cincin itu. Batu itu mungkin sebuah batu Rubi karna warna yang berwarna merah dan cukup berkilau.

Minnie mengagumi cincin itu dan mengambilnya. Mendekatkan cincin itu kewajahnya untuk lebih melihat keindahan baru itu.

"hei… apa yang kau lakukan…" suara seseorang mengejutkan Minnie. Sontak cincin yang ada ditanganya itu terlepas dan menggelinding tepat kekaki orang yang memangilnya tadi.

"eehhh….." Minnie melihat orang itu.

Orang itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya yang ternyata adalah sapu tangan. Sapu tangan itu digunakannya untuk mengambil cincin itu. Cincin itu kemudian gumpalnya bersama sapu tangan tadi dan langsung dimasukan kesaku celananya.

"ini adalah cincinku…."katanya sebelum memasukan cincin itu kekantongnya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Minnie.

'eh, kenapa diambil dengan sapu tangan ?' pikirnya ketika melihat orang itu mengambil cincin tadi menggunakan sapu tangan.

'hah ya sudahlah sebaiknya aku jalan jalan saja'….

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A Mysteri of Incident

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"kyu mana yah ?" sekarang Minnie berada dipantai itu. Dia mengitari pandangannya sambil mencari sosok Kyuhyun.

"appa…. Liat kyu tidak…." Minnie hanya melihat appanya yang sedang berjemur di tepi pantai itu.

Appanya hanya menggeleng tanpa sedikitpun mengubah posisi tubuhnya yang terlentang dibawah sinar matahari sambil menggunakan sebuah kacamata Hitam.

"huhff… "lagi lagi Minnie mendesah pelan. Dia berfikir mengajak kyuhyun ketempat ini agar dia bisa semakin dekat dengan kyuhyun karna akhir akhir ini kyuhyun selalu disibukkan dengan kasus kasusnya. Tapi lagi lagi rencananya itu tidak berjalan sesuai rencana.

Minnie berjalan sendiri disekitar tepi pantai itu. Pandangannya tertuju kesebuah hutan. Hutan yang mempunyai pohon pohon lebat dan besar sehingga cahaya matahari sulit masuk menerobos batang batang besar pohon itu . hutan itu terlihat gelap dan sama sekali tak menarik perhatian untuk dimasuki.

Kemudian dia meneruskan jalannya ditepi pantai itu sambil sesekali dia menyentuh air laut itu dengan kakinya.

"eumm… kelinci,, lucunya….." Minnie melihat sebuah kelianci berwarna putih dibalik semak semak tepi pantai itu. Dia bermaksud menangkap nya tapi kelinci itu malah lari. Minnie yang benar benar tertarik dengan kelinci it uterus mengikutinya dan tanpa sadar dia sekarang sudah berada ditengah hutan.

"dimana ini? "Minnie melihat kesekitarnya. Hanya ada pohon dan semak semak liar disana. Dia pun mencoba untuk keluar dari hutan itu. Dia terus berjalan tapi sama sekali tidak menemukan jalan keluar dari sana. Minnie mulai panic. Dia sendirian dihutan yang gelap dan menyeramkan ini.

"toloongggg…." Minnie mencoba berteriak untuk minta bantuan. Teriakannya bergema dihutan tersebut dan membuatnya semakin takut dengan keadaan sekitar. Dia terus berjalan dan tanpa terasa air mata ketakutan jatuh dipipinya.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A Mysteri of Incident

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"eeumm… sepertinya ku mendengar suara orang minta tolong…."

"hah… suara ? aku sama sekali tidak mendengarnya kyu…."

'suara itu seperti suara Minnie…'pikirnya dalam hati.

kyuhyun sekarang ada disebuah rumah kaca didekat penginapan itu. Dia sedang bersama chulie untuk melihat tanaman tanaman yang ada disitu.

"aku sama sekali tidak mendengar apa apa kyu, mungkin kau salah dengar. Lagipula kalau itu suara teriakan minta tolong pasti tidak hanya terdengar satu kali saja kan, pasti orang itu akan berteriak berkali kali. Nah sekarang kamu masih mendengar suara teriakan itu.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Yah memang dia tidak mendengar suara teriakan itu. Tapi perasaanya mengatakan bahwa suara tadi adlah suara Minnie.

"Chulie, kau sudah bilang ke minnie kan untuk menyusul kita kesini…" Tanya kyu pada chulie yang sibuk melihat bunga buanga yang ada disitu.

"oh iya kyu aku lupa memberitahukannya. Habis tadi waktu aku mau pergi dia baru bangun jadi aku lupa untuk memberitahunya".

"hah…" kyuhyun pun terlihat gelisah.

"sebaiknya aku melihatnya dulu, kamu tunggu disini saja ya chulie…"

"iya…."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A Mysteri of Incident

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Hahh…hahh…haahhh….

Minnie sekrang benar benar panic. Sudah sedari tadi dia berjalan dan berlari tapi masih saja tidak menemukan celah. Dia semakin takut.

"Appa…. Kyu….kalian dimana ? tolong Minnie.." sambil terus berjalan Minnie selalu mengucapkan kata – kata itu. Berharap mereka mengetahui bahwa dia sekarang sedang tersesat dihutan.

aakkkhhh…

bruukkk…

Minnie terjatuh karna tersandung akar pohon besar yang merambat keluar dari tanah. Lututnya luka dan kakinya tergilir. Dan sekarang berdiripun sangat sulit baginya apalagi berjalan. Minnie hanya bisa menangis dan mencoba untuk berjalan walau terengah engah menyeret kaki itu.

Brukk…

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya dia terjatuh karna tidak bisa menahan keseimbangan tubuhnya.

Sreekkk….. srekkk… srekkk

Semak semak yang ada disamping Minnie bergoyang. Minnie membawa tubuhnya mundur menjauhi semak itu.

Dan ternyata yang menggoyangkan semak semak itu adalah sebiah ular king kobra. Minnie semakin ketakuta. Tubuhnya terus mengesot mundur karna dia sama sekali tidak bisa berdiri sekarang sedangkan kobra itu terus maju mendekati Minnie.

Sepertinya keberuntungan belum berpihak pada Minnie. Sekarang tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi karena terhalang pohon besar yang ada dibelakangnya.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A Mysteri of Incident

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Tok.. tok.. tok…

"Minnie kau sudah bangun? Minnie… Minnie…" kyuhyun terus mengetok pintu kamar Minnie.

Clekkk

Pintu kamar terbuka.

"kyu… ada apa ?" Tanya siwon yang ternyata yang membuka pintu itu.

"ajjushi Minnie mana ?".

"hah… bukannyua Minnie tadi mencari mu…." Ucap siwon yang bingung kenapa kyuhyun malah menanyakan keberadaan Minnie padahal jelas jelas Minnie tadi mencarinya.

"apa ? aku sama sekali belum bertemu dengannya… terus dimana dia sekarang… ahh sial…." Kyuhyun segera pergi dari hadapan siwon. Hati nya sedikit gelisah ketika dia tidak menemukan Minnie dimana mana.

"suara tadi pasti suara Minnie, tapi dekarang dia dimana ?".

Kyu berhenti sejenak memejamkan matanya menotap dagunya dengan tangan kanannya dan memutar otaknya kembali ketika mendengar suara teriakan itu.

"Hutan….! Suara itu berasal dari hutan….." kyuhyun yang mempunyai insting yang kuat dapat mengira bahwa teriakan itu berasal dari hutan. Menurut perkiraanya teriakan itu cukup jauh dari situ dan bergema. Suara yang bergema hanya bisa ditemukan di dataran tinggi, dalam ruangan tertentu dan juga hutan. Dan satu satu nya yang ada disekitar situ adalah hutan. Dengan segera pun kyuhyun menuju kearah hutan berharap kalau tebakannya itu benar.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A Mysteri of Incident

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Hiks… hiks… hiks….

Sekarang sungmin hanya bisa terdiam. Dia mengambil sebuah ranting yang ada ditekatnya dan mengayunkan ranting itu kearah ulah kobra itu dan berharap ular itu pergi menjauh darinya. Tapi bukannya semakin menjauh ular itu malah semakin mendekat dan sekarang kobra itu sudah menegakan kepalanya, memperlihatkan taringnya yang tajam sambil menjulurkan lidah bercabangnya.

Minnie sekarang hanya bisa pasrah, berharap ada seseorang yang menolongnya ditengah hutan yang lebat ini. Minnie menutup matanya yang terus mengeluarkan airmata itu. Dia semakin merepatkan tubuhnya kepohon besar dibelakangnya agar sang kobra tidak dapat menjangkaunya tapi.

Shttttttt

Desahan ular kobar itu semakin terdengar ditelinga Minnie sekarang dan suara itu terdengar semakin dekat dan -

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A Mysteri of Incident

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**A Mysteri of Accident part 2**

Dalam ketakutannya Minnie hanya bisa menangis dan memejamkan matanya. Berharap semua ini hanya mimpi buruknya saja. Tapi sayangnya itu adalah nyata. Kenyataan. Minnie yang tersesat dihutan yang lebat sendirian dengan kaki yang sedang tergilir dan sekarang ditambah lagi dia dihadapkan pada seekor ular kobra yang siap memangsa kapan saja dengan menyalurkan racun melalui gigitannya.

'kenapa sekarang desahan ular itu tidak terdengar lagi ?' Minnie yang masih menutup matanya merasa kalau suara desahan dari ular itu tidak ada lagi. Tapi walaupun begitu dia masih takut untuk membuka mata. Mungkin saja sekarang ular itu sedang mempersiapkan taring taringnya yang tajam untuk menembus kulit halusnya.

"hei, ularnya sudah pergi" tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berbicara dan memegang pundaknya. Minnie yang kagetpun membuka matanya dan mencoba menjauh dari orang itu.

"hei, tenang lah aku orang baik,,, kamu tidak usah takut..." kata orang itu sambil mencoba maju menghampiri Minnie.

"jangan mendekat" Minnie terus meringsut mundur. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang kenapa ada seorang namja tiba tiba ada dihutan ini. Mungkin saja dia orang jahat yang sedang bersembunyi dihutan dan ingin berbuat macam macam padanya.

"aku salah satu orang yang menginap di penginapan dekat sini, aku tadi mendengar suara teriakanmu, makanya aku langsung kemari" jelas orang itu yang mengetahui kekhawatiran Minnie.

Walau ragu akhirnya Minnie mencoba percaya dengan orang itu. Apalagi yang bisa diperbuatnya sekarang.

Mungkin orang ini bisa membantunya keluar dari hutan ini.

"oohh... Gomawo sudah membantu ku" Minnie menundukkan sedikit kepalanya sebagai tanda ucapan terima kasih. Kemudian dia mencoba untuk berdiri.

"aawww..." pekiknya ketika dia menggerakan kakinya yang tergilir.

"kamu tidak apa-apa ?" Tanya orang itu sembari mendekati Minnie. Sedangkan Minnie hanya memijit mijit kakinya itu berharap rasa sakitnya sedikit menghilang dan dia bisa berdiri.

"kakimu kenapa... biar aku lihat..." orang itu pun mengecek kaki Minnie.

"eh apa yang kamu lakukan".

"tenanglah aku hanya ingin memijitnya supaya mengurangi rasa sakitnya...".

"nah bagaimana ? sudah enakan ?".

"ahh.. i..iya...".

"Sekarang sudah bisa berdiri ?" orang itu menuntun Minnie berdiri. Walau susah payah akhirnya Minnie dapat berdiri.

Ada rasa sedikit kekecewaan dihati Minnie ketika orang yang menyelamatkannya bukanlah orang yang iya inginkan, Kyuhyun. 'Kemana Kyuhyun ketika dia membutuhkannya ?' itulah yang ada dipikiran Minnie saat ini.

"hei, kamu kenapa ? kenapa hanya diam saja ? apa kakimu masih sakit eumm ?.

"eh.. ti...tidak kok, sakitnya sudah mendingan setelah kamu pijat tadi..".

"owhh bagus lah kalau begitu ^^ oh ya aku hangeng, kamu bisa memanggilku Han..."kata orang itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"aku Sung-".

"Choi Sungmin, anak dari pengusaha Choi Siwon, iyakan ?" orang itu memotong ucapan Minnie. Minnie sedikit kaget karena orang itu tau tentang dirinya.

"da..dari mana kamu tau tentang aku ?"Tanya Minnie sedikit gugup karena orang yang bernama hangeng ini mengetahui tentang dirinya.

"hahaha... Tenang lah, jangan mengira yang macam-macam dulu, aku tau kamu karena appamu itu adalah temanku ^^".

"ohh, jadi kamu teman appa ya ?" kekhawatiran Minnie mengilang ketika mengetahui bahwa orang yang menolongnya itu adalah teman appanya sendiri.

"appamu itu memang sangat tau akan keadaan, pantas saja dia sekarang menjadi pengusaha yang sangat sukses...".

" apa maksudmu ? appa tau tentang keadaan apa ?" Tanya Minnie yang bingung dengan perkataan Han.

"eh, memangnya kamu tidak tau kenapa appamu ketempat ini ?" han menatap Minnie yang sedang dipapahnya itu.

"appa bilang hanya untuk refreshing...".

"dia bilang begitu ?".

"iya, appa bilang hanya refreshing aja, ngilangin kejenuhannya soal kerjaan...".

"ya sudahlah kalau dia belum cerita padamu, mungkin nanti dia akan menceritakannya ^^".

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**A Mysteri of Incident**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

hosh... Hosh... Hosh...

Kyu sekarang sudah berada ditengah hutan. Dia mengamati setiap sudut yang dilewati, berharap menemukan orang yang dicarinya itu, Sungmin. Tapi dia bahkan tidak tau apakan Minnie ada dihutan itu atau tidak. Hanya saja langkah kakinya membawanya masuk kehutan itu.

"Minnieeee...!" teriak kyu. Suara nya bergema didalam hutan itu. Dengan suara yang menggema itu dia yakin minnie akan mendengar teriakannya karena suara yang dia teriakan akan memantul kesetiap detail hutan itu. Kyu terus berteriak berharap minnie mendengarnya. Tapi sama sekali tidak ada sahutan dari minnie. Kyu ragu apakah minnie ada dihutan itu atau tidak. Hanya ada 2 kemungkinan minnie tidak menjawab teriakannya itu. Pertama karena minnie memang tidak ada dihutan itu dan kedua karena ada sesuatu terjadi dengannya.

Selama berjalan dia terus berharap pada kemungkinan pertama yaitu minnie yang memang tidak ada dihutan ketika dia teringat teriakan tadi pikirannya mengarahkannya kepada kemungkinan kedua.

"eh, ada jejak disini? Apa ini jejak minnie ? Tapi ini terlihat seperti sebuah jejak dari sepatu boot dan jejak ini sepertinya bukan jejak baru. Kalau diperkirakan ini sekitar 1-2 jam lalu. Sedangkan aku mendengar suara minnie tadi baru berkisar setengah jam yang lalu dan untuk ukuran kaki minnie ini sepatu yang cukup besar. Ini pasti bukan jejak dari minnie tapi jejak orang lain. Berarti kalau begitu yang ada dihutan ini bukan hanya minnie tapi ada orang lain juga. Ahh shitt... Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan Minnie..." kyu semakin cemas ketika dia menemukan beberapa jejak. Pikiriannya terhadap kemungkinan kedua pun semakin besar.

Ketika dia ingin menelusuri hutan itu lagi tiba-tiba HP nya berbunyi. Segera di ambilnya HP itu dari kantong celana pendeknya dan melihat nama yang tertera di layar itu. Ternyata Chulie lah yang menghubunginya.

"hallo...! Kyu kau dimana hah!" chulie sedikit berteriak sehingga kyu menjauhkan sedikit HP nya dari telinganya.

"aku dihutan, aku sedang mencari minnie...".

"mwo ? Dihutan ? Mencari minnie ? Ya! Pabo... Kenapa kau mencari minnie kehutan...!".

"teriakan yang aku dengar tadi seperti teriakan Minnie makanya-".

"aiisshh... Kemana otak jeniusmu itu hah,,, kenapa kamu malah langsung mencarinya kehutan. Kenapa tidak menelponnya ? Apa kau kira ini zaman purba yang tidak mempunyai alat komunikasi..!".

"aigoo... Aku lupa soal itu..." kyu menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa melupakan hal sepenting itu.

"ahh... Ya sudah aku ingin menelponnya sekarang...!" kyu ingin menekan tombol merah yang ada di HP nya itu bermaksud untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan chulie tapi omongan chulie selanjutnya mengurungkan niatnya itu.

"tidak perlu di telpon, Minnie ada dipenginapan sekarang!".

"mwo ? Tapi... Tadi... Teriakan itu... Hutan.." kyu agak sedikit bingung.

"huhh... Bagaimana orang sepertimu bisa jadi detective sih,,,," keluh Chulie.

"ya! Apa maksudmu hah! Aq mempunyai IQ diatas rata-rata jadi wajar saja kalau aku jadi detective...".

"tapi kemana IQ mu itu sekarang Master Kyu ? Seorang detective yang mendengar sebuah teriakan yg entah benar atau tidak langsung menyusup kehutan. Dan parahnya lagi dia sama sekali melupakan hal terpenting yg pertama dilakukan saat ingin mengetahui keberadaan orang itu. TELEPON ! Apa itu yang disebut Detective master cho ?" chulie memberikan penekanan di beberapa kata dan juga sedikit terdengar seringai mengejek.

"aiihsss...! Aku sedang panik tau,, ya sudahlah kalau kau mau menelpon aku hanya untuk mengejek seperti itu. Tapi apa benar Minnie sudah ada dipenginapan ?".

"ya, dia ada dipenginapan... Sepertinya dia baru pulang jalan-jalan bersama dengan seorang namja...".

"namja ? Siapa ?".

"eumm... Mana ku tau ?".

"ya sudahlah aku kembali sekarang...".

Setelah mengetahui kabar dari chulie, Kyu pun langsung keluar dari hutan itu.

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuknya agar bisa keluar dari hutan itu. Sebelumnya dia sudah menandai pohon-pohon sebagai penunjuk arah.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**A Mysteri of Incident**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

=== Minnie Pov ===

"auww... Han pelan-pelan...".  
>hahhh... Untunglah sekarang aku sudah keluar dari hutan menyeramkan itu. Untung ada orang ini. Hangeng. Katanya sih dia teman appa.<p>

"tahan sedikit dong, kalau lukanya tidak dibersihkan nanti malah infeksi..." Han sedang mengobati luka yang ada dikaki ku dan sekalian dia mengurut kaki ku yang tergilir tadi. Yah aku sangat bersyukur untuk itu.

Tapi... Kenapa bukan 'dia' yang datang ? Apa 'dia' tidak merasakan kalau aku kenapa-kenapa ?Aishhh... Apa yang kupikirkan sih. Memangnya bagaimana bisa 'dia' merasakan keadaan yang terjadi pada ku? 'Dia' bukan saudara atau keluarga ku yg mempunyai hubungan darah dan ikatan batin seperti... Pasangan.

Huhhfff... Ya kami memang bukan pasangan. Hanya teman... Teman sejak kecil. Tapi apa 'dia' tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa padaku? Padahal kami selalu bersama selama belasan tahun, tapi 'dia' hanya menggangap ku teman kecilnya saja. Apa aku boleh berharap lebih padanya. Jujur aku cinta padanya. Tapi aku tidak tau perasaannya padaku. Kalau perasaan suka, 'dia' pernah mengatakannya padaku, tapi ternyata rasa sukanya terhadapku bukan sesuatu yang spesial karna dia bilang dia suka dengan orang-orang sekitarnya selain aku.

"Minnie...!".

Aku sdkit terkejut ketika mendengar teriakan seseorang yang aku kenal yaitu Kyuhyun.

"kyu ...".Dia berjalan menghampiriku yang sedang duduk disofa bersama han yang masih sibuk membersihkan luka-luka ku.

Aku melihat arah pandangnya yang menatap ke Han. Eumm... Dia menatap han. Eh apa hanya perasaanku saja atau memang pandangan Kyu terhadap han seperti pandangan yang tidak suka. Han masih belum menyadari tatapan Kyu.

Dengan segera kutarik kaki ku dari han. Han sedikit terkejut karena aku tiba-tiba menarik kaki ku.

"kenapa Min ? Luka nya belum selesai ku obati..." katanya.

"ehm a..aku bisa mengobatnya sendiri Han,, terima kasih...".

"kamu kenapa Min ? Tanya Kyu.

"... Aku tadi tersesat dalam hutan. Kaki ku tergelincir dan aq hampir di gigit ular kobra..." kataku menjelaskan pada kyu.

"mwoo...! kenapa kau bisa sampai begitu hah... Kau terlalu ceroboh...!" marahnya padaku. Aku senang kalau dia marah seperti itu. Aku yakin dia mencemaskanku.

"tapi untunglah ada Han yang menyelamatkan ku,, kalau tidak ada dia aku tidak tau bagaimana nasibku sekarang..."

aku menatap han kemudian tatapnku beralih kearah Kyu. Ku lihat dia mengalihkan pandangannya.

"owhh... Syukurlah kalau begitu..." dia mengatakannya sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"oh jadi kamu yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun..." tiba-tiba Han angkat suara.

"aku hangeng..." sambungnya lagi sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Tapi kyu tidak membalas uluran tangan Han.

"kau sudah tau nama ku kan..." kyu terlihat bersikap sinis. Kenapa dengan Kyu ?.

Hening.

Keadaannya tiba-tiba menjadi sunyi. Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan kata-kata. Masing-masing hanya saling diam.

Aku memutuskan untuk berdiri dan ingin pergi kekamar ku. Kaki ku masih sakit dan tiba-tiba tubuhku oleng hendak jatuh tapi ku rasakan sebuah tangan menahan pinggangku dan refleks aku memegang bahu orang itu yang ternyata adalah Han.

Sekilas tadi aku melihat Kyu yang juga ingin menolongku. Tapi jarak antara aku dan han lebih dekat dari pada jarak aku dengan Kyu.

Posisi aku dan Han masih sama. Dia menahan pinggangku dengan kedua tangannya dan tanganku yang berpegangan pada bahunya. Tatapan kami bertemu.

Deg

tatapannya sangat dalam dan... Hangat.

Matanya mengarah langsung ke mata ku seperti mengunci tatapanku agar terus menatap bola mata coklatnya.

Ahh... Apa yang kupikirkan...?Tapi tatapannya seperti menghipnotis pikiranku untuk terus menatapnya.

Ehmm... Ehmm...

Aku mendengar suara seseorang berdehem. Dan ternyata itu suara appa.

Aku dan Han pun melepaskan pegangan sedikit salah tingkah akibat kejadian tadi. Tapi kulihat han biasa saja.

"hangeng ?" kata appa menunjuk kearah Han.

"hai Hyung... Hehehe..." han menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"hahhh... Sudah ku duga kau juga akan kesini,,," kata appa selanjutnya.

"ehh... Kamu kenapa Min ?" tanya appa melihat kearah ku.

"aku ngk apa-apa, cuma tadi aku tersesat dihutan, tapi untung ada Han yang menolong ku..."kataku menjelaskan ke Appa.

"mwo? Tersesat kehutan ? Bagaimana bisa ? Bukannya tadi kamu mencari..." appa menatap kearah ku kemudian tatapannya beralih kearah Kyu.

Mwo? Kyu... Aishhh.. Aku lupa kalau sejak tadi ada kyu juga disini. Berarti dia melihat kejadian tadi saat han menolongku.

"ya... Kyuhyun kemana saja kau hah! Kenapa kau meninggalkan Minnie. Kau tidak bisa menjaga anakku!"kata appa sedikit membentak kearah Kyu.

"tapi untunglah sekarang ada Hangeng, jadi aku tidak terlalu khawatir, karena Hangeng lebih bisa diandalkan dari pada kamu..."appa menujuk-nunjuk kearah lihat Kyu hanya menunduk. Apa dia merasa bersalah.

"ahh... Sudahlah, Minnie sebaiknya kamu istirahat dikamar. Han ayo kita ngobrol-ngobrol sebentar..." suruh appa.

"iya appa...".

"eumm... Min kamu sekarng sudah tidak apa-apa kan, kamu bisa berjalan sendiri ?" tanya han padaku.

"iya aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah menolong dan mengobatiku...".

"itu bukan apa-apa, ya sudah istirahatlah lain kali jgn coba-coba masuk hutan sendirian lagi... Oke.." katanya menasehatiku.

"iya...".

Han dan appa pun akhirnya pergi.

Eumm... Sekarang aku bermaksud pergi kekamarku. Aku berjalan pelan, karena kakiku masih sakit, yah walau han sudah memijat dan mengobatinya tapi tetap saja sakit.

Tapi tiba-tiba tangan kiriku ditarik seseorang dan dilingkarkan kelehernya. Kemudian kurasakan ada sebuah tangan yang melingkar dipinggangku.

Aq melihat kearah orang itu. Ternyata Kyu yang melakukannya. Aku melihat kearahnya, tapi dia sama sekali tidak melihat kearahku.

Tatapannya hanya lurus kedepan dan dia terus membawaku berlajan.

"aku tidak yakin yeoja ceroboh sepertimu tidak akan jatuh saat berjalan dengan keadaan seperti ini..."katanya dengan tatapan yang masih luruh kedepan.

Awalnya aku ingin membalas perkataannya, tapi ku urungkan niatku karena aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengannya.

Walau dia berkata begitu tapi aku yakin itu semua karena dia mengkhawatirkan ku. Aku senang. Aku ingin dia terus mengkhawatirkanku seperti ini.

Tapi dari samping aku melihat garis-garis wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat seperti marah.

"kyu..." panggilku pelan tapi dia sama sekali tidak menggubris panggilanku.

"kyu,, apa kau marah pada ku ?" tanyaku lagi. Dan dia tetap tidak menjawabku.

"Kyu... Aku bertanya apa kau ma-".

"tidak...!".Belum sempat aku selesai mengulangi pertanyaanku dia langsung memotongnya dan mengatakan 'tidak'.

"kyu, kita sudah berteman lama, aku tau sikapmu. Kau mengatakan kalau kau tidak marah tapi raut mukamu menandakan kalau kamu sedang marah..." dan untuk kesekian kalinya dia mengabaikan omonganku. Aku yang kesal pun menarik tangan kiri ku yang ada dilehernya. Dia agak sedikit kaget tapi kemudian dia menariknya kembali kelehernya.

"maaf..." dia tiba-tiba mengucapkan kata maaf. Maaf untuk apa ?.

"ngg...? Kenapa kau meminta maaf ?".Aku melihat kearahnya. Dia sedikit menunduk dan raut wajahnya tidak seperti tadi tapi seperti memancarkan penyesalan.

"emm... Maaf karena aku tidak bisa menjagamu Min. Kau juga jadi seperti ini karena mencariku. Benar kata appamu, aku memang tidak bisa diandalkan, sepertinya orang yang bernama Han itu lebih baik...".

Aku mengerutkan keningku ketika mendengar perkataan Kyu.

"kenapa kau bicara begitu ? Selama ini kau sudah lebih dari cukup menjagaku kyu. Soal omongan appa tadi jangan kau masukkan dalam hati. Dan soal Han-" aku menggantungkan kata-kataku dan berhenti berjalan. Aku membawa tubuhku agar berhadapan langsung dengannya. Ku pegang kedua pipinya mengarahkan tatapannya ke arahku.

"walau kali ini memang dia yang menyelamatkan ku. Tapi aku sama sekali tidah berfikir bahwa dia lebih baik darimu. Karena baru satu hal yang dilakukannya untukku. Tapi kamu... Kamu sudah melakukan banyak hal pada ku kyu...".Kyu membalas sangat suka tatapannya padaku seperti ini. Tatapan kasih sayang. Ya itu lah yang kurasakan dari seorang cho kyuhyun. Aku selalu merasa nyaman didekatnya. Ku lihat dia tersenyum. Senyumnya yang selalu membuatku selalu ingin disampingnya. Senyumnya yang hanya ingin ku miliki sendiri. Aku ingin Kyu memberikan senyum itu hanya untukku.

"Saranghae..." kataku kemudian. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku mengatakan itu padahal diotak ku sama sekali tidak terlitas untuk mengatakan perasaanku saat ini. Tapi sepertinya yang memegang sekandali sekarang adalah hatiku, bukan otakku.

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Dia sama sekali tidak membalas ucapanku. Tapi senyumnya tadi tiba-tiba menghilang dan dia memalingkan wajahnya.

"kyu...?".

"mianhe...".

"kenapa ?".

"aku... Aku tidak bisa Min?..."dia mengatakannya tanpa menatapku.

"tidak bisa apa ? Kamu tidak bisa mencintaiku ? Kenapa ? Apakah selama kita bersama sama sekali tidak ada perasaanmu padaku... Apa dihatimu aku bukan apa-apa? Tapi kenapa selama ini kau begitu perhatian padaku. Kenapa kau memberikan harapan padaku... Hiks.." aku sedikit terisak. Jujur aku benar-benar sakit hati untuk ini. Apa aku tidak pantas untuknya. Sehingga dia tidak bisa mencintaiku. Tapi kenapa sikapnya selama ini memperlihatkan seolah dia peduli padaku. Hikss...

Tapi mungkin itu hanya karna sikapku yang merasa seolah dijadikan seorang spesial olehnya. Tapi sebenarnya itu tidak.

Aku tersenyum miris. Aku memegang kedua dada bidangnya. Aku mencoba untuk kuat kali ini.

"Selama ini kau peduli padaku karena kita teman sejak kecil. Hanya karena itu saja kan... Bodohnya aku berharap bahwa aku mempunyai tempat spesial dihatimu, aku tau aku bukanlah apa-apa untukmu. Aku tidak cocok buatmu. Aku tidak sebanding untukmu. Kau seorang detective yang pintar dan jenius, sedangkan aku hanya seorang yeoja ceroboh dan bodoh karena mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih dari seorang Kyuhyun".

"maaf... Maafkan aku Min..."isak tangisku semakin kencang ketika dia hanya mengatakan kata 'maaf' saja.

Padahal aku ingin mendengar kata lain dari mulutnya.

Aku berjalan mundur menjauhinya kemudian membalikan badanku.

" kumohon, jangan memberikanku harapan lagi Kyu... Ku mohon...".

Tangis ku akhirnya pecah. Tapi aku meredamnya dengan tanganku agar suaranya tidak terdengar. Aku berjalan menuju kamarku yang tidak begitu jauh lagi. Walau kaki ku masih sakit tapi itu tidak sesakit hati yang kurasakan sekarang.

brukkk

Tiba-tiba aku terjatuh karena tidak menjaga keseimbanganku. Kyu hanya melihat ku saja. Dia sama sekali tidak mencoba membantuku. kulihat tatapannya. Tatapannya seperti mengkhawatirkanku. Tapi.. Tapi kenapa dia tidak membantu ku. Mungkin beginilah caranya untuk tidak memberikanku harapan lagi. Dengan tidak memperdulikan aku aku semakin sedih... Padahal bukannya aku yang menginginkan agar dia tidak memberikan harapan lagi padaku. Aku hanya perlu waktu untuk membiasakan itu.

Kyuhyun berbalik dia mulai berlajan menjauh meninggalkan ku. Tangisku semakin pecah tapi aku masih meredamnya dengan tanganku.

Aku mencoba untuk berdiri dengan memegang sisi tembok dan aku berjalan menuju kamarku sambil tetap berpegangan dengan tembok agar tubuhku tidak jatuh lagi.

=== Minnie pov end ===

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**A Mysteri of Incident**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

=== Kyuhyun pov===

"Selama ini kau peduli padaku karena kita teman sejak kecil. Hanya karena itu saja kan... Bodohnya aku berharap bahwa aku mempunyai tempat spesial dihatimu, aku tau aku bukanlah apa-apa untukmu. Aku tidak cocok buatmu. Aku tidak sebanding untukmu. Kau seorang detective yang pintar dan jenius, sedangkan aku hanya seorang yeoja ceroboh dan bodoh karena mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih dari seorang Kyuhyun".

'Minnie,,, berhentilah berkata seperti itu. Bukan... Bukan kau yang tidak sebanding denganku. Tapi aku yang tidak pantas buatmu Min. Aku selalu mengecewakanmu. Aku selalu membuatmu menangis. Dan karena aku juga kau tersesat dihutan hari ini. Ini semua karena aku... Karena aku Min'.

aku hanya bisa mengucapkan kata-kata ini dalam dalam hati. Lidahku terasa kelu untuk bisa bergerak.

Aku mendengar dia terisak. Aku sangat ingin memeluknya. Aku ingin menenangkannya dipelukanku. Tapi aku takut... Aku takut... Sikapku padamu akan membuatmu semakin berharap lebih padaku.

"maaf... Maafkan aku Min..."hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku tidak tau lagi apa yang harus aku katakan. Aku takut semua ini akan terlalu jauh. Aku takut nantinya Minnie akan semakin sakit.

Perlahan dia mundur dan kemudian berbalik membelakangiku.

" kumohon, jangan memberikanku harapan lagi Kyu... Ku mohon...".

Walau sakit ketika aku mendengar permintaannya itu tapi itu lebih baik untuk kami.

Dia berjalan menjauh. Kulihat dia agak sedikit kesuliatan untuk berjalan karena kakinya yang masih sakit.

Bruukkk...

Eh, dia terjatuh. Aku sedikit terkejut dan ingin menghampirinya untuk membantunya. Tapi permohonannya untuk tidak memberikan harapan padanya lagi membuatku mengurungkan niatku itu. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya. Padahal aku ingin sekali membantunya. Aku hanya akan membiasakan diri dengan keadaan seperti tidak tahan melihatnya begitu.

Aku pun membalikkan badanku dan pergi dari situ.

"mianhe... Mianhe... Minnie ah, i love you but i can't love u. Please forgive me T_T ".

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**A Mysteri of Incident**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

TBC ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**A Mysteri of Incident | Part 3**

===Keesokan harinya===

"aahhh... Akhirnya bisa bersantai juga hari ini... Yesung ayo kita tanding berselancar, ombak hari ini sangat bagus..."

"eumm... Iya bener ombak disini sangat bagus, baiklah ayo kita berenang... "seru orang yang bernama yesung itu dengan semangat.

"Eummuacchhh... Lihat lah yesung, bukankan permata cincin ini semakin berkilau... Muacchh...permata yang sangat berharga. " orang itu memandang cincin yang bermatakan permata dan sesekali menciumnya.

"kangin... Kenapa kau suka sekali mencium cincin itu...".

"demi apapun aku tidak akan bisa kehilangan permata ini, karena permata ini satu-satunya peninggalan wanita itu yang sangat berharga... Muachhh...sangat berharga, bahkan dengan permata ini aku bisa membeli apapun yang ku mau...".

"tapi berhentilah mencium permata itu. Dan apa kau ingin berenang dengan cincin itu ..?".

"tentu, aku tidak akan melepaskan cincin ini. Lagipula aku sudah mengeratkan lingkarannya dijariku agar pas dan tidak longgar jadi tidak akan terlepas saat berenang nanti...^^.."

"ya sudah lah, terserah kamu saja... Ayo kita berenang ^^...".

Orang yang benama Kangin dan Yesung itupun mulai berenang.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**A Mysteri of Incident**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Clek

Minnie sekarang sudah keluar dari kamarnya. Dia mengunci pintu kamarnya terlebih dahulu.

Ketika dia berbalik dan ingin mulai melangkah, tidak sengaja dia perpapasan dengan kyuhyun.

Mereka hanya berpandangan sebentar. Sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun terus berjalan.

"heehh ternyata dia benar-benar tidak peduli denganku lagi, bahkan untuk menatapku saja dia tidak mau apalagi untuk menyapaku..."minnie masih terdiam ditempat dan tersenyum miris.

"apa hanya karena aku mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu kau akan membenciku. Apa kau ingin mengakhiri persahabatan kita sejak kecil hanya karena itu ?" minnie menggumamkan kata-kata itu dipikirannya.

'apakah salah jika aku melakukan itu ? Aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan apa yang kurasakan...'.

=== Kyuhyun POV ===

ketika aku ingin kembali kekamarku tidak sengaja aku berpapasan denga Minnie yang baru keluar dari kamarnya yang ada disebelah kamarku.

Mata kami bertemu. Tapi sesaat kemudian kuteruskan langkahku menuju kamar.

Aku berbalik sebentar, kulihat dia masih terdiam ditempat.

"mianhe Minnie, aku harap kau akan segera terbiasa dengan keadaan kita. Bukan karena aku tidak peduli lagi denganmu, tapi ini semua kulakukan karena aku sangat peduli dengan mu. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang."

=== Kyu POV end ===

Minnie mulai berjalan.

"euhmmm... Bau apa ini, baunya enak sekali...".

Minnie mencium sebuah bau yang menurutnya enak. Bau makanan. Dia pun menuju kearah dapur untuk melihatnya.

"baunya dari dapur ini, siapa yang lagi memasak ya...?" minnie masuk kedalam dapur itu. Dilihatnya ke seliling ruangan dapur itu. Tidak terlalu besar. Ada sebuah jendela, Lemari Es, dan peralatan masak lainnya.

Ya karena ini hanya sebuah penginapan kecil.

Pandangan mata minnie tertuju pada seorang yang sedang asik memasukan beberapa bumbu kedalam penggorengannya.

"annyeong ^^ " sapa Minnie.

"eh, annyeong..." orang itu sedikit kaget ketika minnie menyapanya.

"ueemm... Bau nya sedap sekali, sepertinya enak...".

"heumm... Kamu mau mencobanya ? " tawar orang itu.

" wah, boleh kah...?".

"tentu..." orang itu mengambil sebuah sendok dan menyendokkan sedikit masakannya.

"nah, ini...".

srullppp...

"enak sekali, kau pandai memasak ya...".

Puji minnie ketika menyicipi makanan yang dimasak orang itu.

"oh ya aku seorang koki, nama Kim Ryeowook..."

"ahh... Pantas saja enak, kamu seorang koki rupanya...".

" Aku choi sungmin tapi panggil saja Minnie... salam kenal Ryeowook-ssi^^..."

"panggil saja aku Wookie ^^ minnie-ssi..".

"nde..."

"minnie..." panggil Han yang masuk kedapur itu juga.

"han...".

"kenapa kamu ke dapur Min? Apa kamu mau memasak...?".

"ahh... Anio aku tidak bisa memasak... Hehehe, aku hanya mencium bau yang sangat sedap dari dapur ini dan ternyata wookie sedang memasak, coba lah Han, masakannya enak sekali...".

"wah benarkah ?"

Han pun menyicipin masakan wookie.

"eummm enak,,,, rasanya pas sekali, bumbu apa yang kau masukan ?"

"ohh... Aku membuat sendiri bumbu-bumbu nya, aku mempelajari cara meracik beberapa tanaman dan kemudian mengombinasikannya dengan yang lain sehingga menghasilkan ras yang khas ^^..".

"pantas saja rasanya benar-benar khas dan terasa sekali... Kau memanfaatkan setiap detail hal yang bisa membuat masakanmu enak..."

"yah begitulah ^.^, sekarang aku juga sudah mempunyai sebuah restoran...".

"restoran ? Pasti kau mempunyai banyak pelanggan,,,,".

"iya... Tapi -"

"tapi apa ?"

"ahh... Aniyo..."

"oh ya sudah, aku mau pergi jalan-jalan dulu..." kata minnie.

"mau jalan dengan Kyuhyun ya Min?" tanya Han.

"tidak, aku akan jalan-jalan sendiri..." Raut wajah Minnie seketika berubah ketika mengatakan itu.

"kenapa ? Bukannya Kyuhyun itu pacarmu?".

Minnie berhenti berjalan dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"kenapa Min ?" Han merasa aneh dengan perubahan tiba2 sikap Minnie.

Minnie mengangkat wajahnya kemudian memamerkan senyumnya. Senyum yang agak dipaksakan.

"tidak apa-apa, kyuhyun bukan pacarku kok. Sekarang dia lagi sibuk jadi tidak bisa menemaniku jalan-jalan" seru Min dengan nada ceria.

Tapi han menyadari bahwa itu adalah kecerian yang palsu. Minnie menutupi kesedihannya dengan senyuman nya itu dan Han tau itu.

"ya sudah aku pergi dulu Bye..." Minnie ingin pergi menjauh dari Han. Dia tidak mau jika Han bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Karena Minnie tidak yakin sampai kapan dia bisa menyembunyikan perasaan sedihnya itu.

Han memegang tangan Minnie. Minniepun kaget melihat tangan Han yang sedang menahan tangannya.

"jangan Bohong... Akting mu itu sangat payah tau, tidak akan ada yang akan tertipu dengan kecerian palsu mu itu...

Aku memang tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan mu dan Kyuhyun itu, tapi aku dapat menangkap kesediahan dan kekecewaan dimatamu... ".

"eum.. Bisa kau lepaskan tangan ku?".

"aku mungkin hanya orang asing bagimu Min, tapi kamu bisa menceritakan apapun padaku, kamu tau bebanmu akan berkurang ketika kau mau mengeluarkannya...".

"kau bicara apa sih Han ? Sudah ku bilang aku tidak apa-apa..." Minnie melepaskan pegangan tangan Han dari tangganya.

kemudian melanjutkan jalannya mengindahkan tawaran Han.

Minnie berjalan keluar dari kepenginapan itu. Tapi tiba-tiba Han ada disebelahnya menyamakan jalan.

"mau kutemani jalan-jalan..." tawar Han.

"eh, tidak usah aku sendirian saja...".

"apa enaknya jalan sendirian,,,, nah ayo kita main dipantai..." Han menarik tangan Minnie membawanya ketepi pantai dan mengajak Minnie bermain.

Untuk sesaat Han dapat menghilangkan kesediahan Minnie. Dia membuat Minnie tersenyum bahagia sekarang, bukan senyum yang dipaksakan seperti tadi.

Minnie pun menikmati ketika dia bersama Han. Dia dapat melupakan kyuhyun sejenak . Minnie dan Han tertawa bersama. Mereka terlihat sangat senang. Mereka juga bermain kejar-kejaran ditepi pantai itu.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**A Mysteri of Incident**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"ehmm.. Ehmm... kyu..! Kyuhyun! CHO KYUHYUN !"

"ya! Chulie kau apa-apain sih, kenapa berteriak segala..." kesal Kyu karena mendengar teriakan Chulie ditelinganya.

"ya ! Kau ku panggil dari tadi tidak menyahut-nyahut, kukira kamu budek Kyu...".

"aisshhh... Telingaku masih normal tau, sudahlah jangan menggagu ku membaca,,,".

"membaca ? Benar kah ? Aku rasa kau bukan sedang membaca, tapi sedang M E L A M U N ".

"melamun ? Apa kau tidak liat kalau aku dari tadi membaca chulie...ihh dasar" Kyu pun kembali memfokuskan pada sebuah buku yang dipegangnya itu.

Tapi tiba-tiba Chulie menarik buku yang ada ditangan Kyu itu dan membuat Kyu kesal.

"CHULIE ! Apa yang kamu lakukan hah..! Kembalikan buku ku...".

"heh... Kyu... Kyu... Aku tau apa yang lagi kau pikirkan sekarang...".

"apa maksud mu chulie, kembalikan buku ku sekarang !" bentak kyu.

"Sungmin, Iya kan, gadis itu yang sedang kamu pikirkan sekarang...?".

"ck.. Apa yang kamu katakan sih, dari tadi aku hanya fokus membaca buku dan sekarang bukunya kamu ambil... Cepat kembalikan...".

"owhh... Begitu ya? Kalau begitu sekarang katakan sampai halaman kau membaca buku itu...!"

"..."

"kenapa diam...? Bukankah kau selalu ingat halaman yang kau baca dan sekarang kenapa kau diam ?".

"aku tidak mengingatnya...".

"kau tidak mengingatnya atau memang kau tidak tau hah!".

"Chulie..! Apasih mau mu itu, cepat kembalikan bukunya...!"

"aku tidak sengaja melihat mu dengan minnie malam tadi...".

"itu bukan urusanmu..." akhirnya Kyuhyun berhasil merampas bukunya kembali dari tangan chulie.

"kenapa kau melakukan itu pada Minnie ? Dan kenapa kau membohongi dirimu sendiri ?"

"sudah kubilang itu bukan urusanmu kan, berhentilah ikut campur dan mengurusi urusanku, urus urusanmu sendiri..!".

"ya, aku memang tidak tau apa-apa ttng mu dan Minnie, tapi aku tau bagaimana perasaan Minnie saat itu... Pasti itu sangat sakit. Aku kagum dengan Minnie. Sebagai yeoja dia berani mengatakan langsung perasaannya walau itu sebenarnya tidak mudah ketika seorang yeoja yang pertama kali mengatakan perasaannya pada seorang yang dicintainya. Butuh keberanian dan keyakinan yang besar untuk itu. Kau tau setiap yeoja selalu mengharapkan seseorang yang dicintai mengatakan cinta padanya. Aku yakin Minnie juga tapi kau terlalu pengecut untuk itu. Kau benar-benar payah Kyu. Ketika ku lihat minnie mengatakan itu, dia benar-benar berharap bahwa kau akan membalas perasaanya. Tapi kau malah mengatakan tidak, kau benar-benar telah menyakitinya dan itu pasti akan sangat sakit buat Minnie...".

"tapi aku tidak bermaksud menyakitinya aku hanya -".

" hanya ingin melindunginya ? Dengan cara begitu, kau bilang ingin melindunginya ? Huh... Kau bodoh..!" .

" bukannya kau tau alasan kenapa aku melakukan itu...!".

"cihh... Karena kau tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan minnie karena kasus kita kali ini...!"

"...".

"jika itu tujuanmu bukan begitu caranya. Bukan dengan menyakitinya seperti itu."

"TERUS BAGAIMANA CARANYA HAH...!" tiba-tiba Kyu berteriak dan itu sedikit membuat chulie kaget.

"mianhe chulie~ah, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu seperti itu..." kyu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tanganya. Mencoba mengatur emosi.

"huftt... Aku tau kau sangat mengkhawatirkan Minnie bukan ? Makanya kau melakukan itu. Tapi caramu salah Kyu. Dengan membohongi perasaanmu dan menyakiti Minnie. Masih ada cara lain untuk itu. Jelaskan pada Minnie semuanya dan aku yakin minnie pasti mengerti" chulie menepuk pundak kyuhyun pelan.

"tidak... Aku tidak mau melibatkan Minnie dalam masalah ini...".

"aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk melibatkan Minnie pada kasus ini. Cobalah berikan dia penjelasan agar dia mengerti...".

"ck.. Kamu tidak tau bagaimana sifat Minnie, dia sangat keras kepala...".

"tapi-"

"KYAAAAAA...!" teriak seseorang.

"itu suara Minnie..." tiba2 kyu dan chulie mendengar suara teriakan Minnie. Mereka pun langsung pergi kearah suara itu.

"ada apa Mi...n..?" kyu yang langsung berlari kearah Min sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Minnie yang memeluk Han.

"liat disana ..." han menunjuk sesuatu yang ada dibalik batu.

Kyuhyun pun melihat kearah belakang batu itu.

Dia mendapati seseorang yang terbaring dibelakang batu itu.

Kyuhyun segera memeriksa orang itu dengan menyentuh urat nadi yang ada dileher orang itu. Dan ternyata tidak ada detakan. Kyuhyun pun mencoba untuk memompa dada orang itu, tapi sama sekali tidak ada reaksi.

"kyu..." panggil chulie.

"dia sudah meninggal...".

"meninggal ? Apa dia meninggal karena tenggelam ?".

"entahlah tapi itu kemungkinan besarnya. Dia kehabisan nafas dan terseret arus hingga sampai kepantai..."

"Minnie... Ada apa ? Kenapa kamu berteriak ? " Siwon tiba2 datang ketika mendengar suara teriakan Minnie.

Dan juga beberapa orang yang mendengar teriakan Minnie ikut menghapiri kesana.

Minnie hanya menujuk kearah seseorang yang sedang diperiksa Kyu.

"kyu, ada apa ?" tanya siwon ketika menghampiri Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap siwon sebentar kemudian tatapannya seolah mengarahkan siwon untuk melihat orang yang terbaring dihadapannya sekarang.

"dia sudah meninggal..." kata kyu kemudian.

"meninggal ? Kenapa ?".

"mungkin dia tenggelam..."sambung chulie.

"Kangin...?" tiba-tiba seseorang bersuara.

"eh..." Kyu, chulie, dan siwon pun langsung mengarahkan pandangan pada orang itu.

"kau mengenal dia..." tanya kyu sambil menunjuk mayat itu.

" ya, aku mengenalnya. Dia Kim Kangin, pemilik restoran tempat aku bekerja. Pagi tadi sekitar jam 07.00 kami berenang dan berselancar bersama. Kami berlomba, tapi dia yang memang ahli dalam berenang dan berselancar berkali-kali mengalahkan ku. Hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menyudahinya dengan meninggalkannay yang tetap bersikeras untuk berenang. Padahal kami sudah cukup lama dalam air".

"kira-kira kapan kamu meninggalkannya berenang sendirian...".

"eumm... Sekitar pukul 10.00, karena aku juga ada urusan makanya aku menyudahi untuk berenang...".

"jam 10.00 ? Berarti kalian berenang sekitar 3 jam..." kyuhyun mulai mengamati mayat itu lagi.

"bukankah itu waktu yang lama buat berenang, kalau begitu mungkin saja dia kelelahan karena terlalu capek berenang dan itu terjadi ketika dia sedang berada ditengah-tengah..." seru chulie kemudian.

"tidak, aku dan kangin adalah atlet renang. Jadi tidak masalah bagi kami untuk berlama-lama dalam air. Bahkan kami pernah lebih lama dari itu berenang, makanya aneh jika dia meninggal karena tenggelam...".

"mungkin saja dia mengalami kram saat berenang terlalu lama, membuat beberapa ototnya tegang dan tidak bisa digerakan..."sahut siwon .

"tidak, sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda yang menunjukkan dia mengalami kram pada otot-otonya...".

"wah, batu mata cincin ini besar sekali, apa dia selalu memakai cincin ini ketika berenang...?" pandangan chulie terarah pada jari tengah mayat itu.

"eumm... Ya dia selalu memakai cincin itu. Itu adalah cincin peninggalan mendiang istrinya. Katanya cincin itu sangat berharga karena harganya yang cukup tinggi dan langka. Dia juga suka sekali mencium batu itu...".

"orang yang aneh, kenapa dia suka sekali mencium batu ini...? Batu ini begitu besar, kira2 jenis apa batu apa ini ...? Apa kau tau chulie..." tanya Kyu ketika mengamati cincin itu.

"entahlah... Tapi aku rasa aku pernah melihat batu sejenis ini...".

"eh, tunggu dulu...".

"kenapa?".

"eumm... Aneh, padahal batu itu seharusnya berwarna merah, bukan berwarna biru ...".

"eh... Merah ? Tunggu kalau dari bentuk dan warnanya merah mungkin batu ini adalah batu permata Moussaieff Red..."kata chulie.

" kau mengetahui tentang permata itu...".

"Moussaieff Red adlah batu permata yang termahal ketiga setelah batu permata Eternity dan Sancy. Batu permata ini sangat langka. Batu ini ditemukan diBrazil. Untuk membentuk batu ini juga sangat sulit karena permukaannya yang kasar dan sangat keras. Tapi batu ini sangat sensitif terhadap beberapa zat. Makanya batu ini diukir dan dibentuk dengan mengoleskan atau memberikan beberapa zat itu terhadap permukaan batu ini...".

"zat ? Zat apa itu ?"

"entahlah aku tidak tau tentang itu. Tapi yang pasti zat itu memiliki kandungan senyawa yang tinggi".

"apa perubahan warna pada permata ini juga karena dipengaruhi oleh zat seperti itu...".

"entahlah aku juga tidak tau. Tapi mungkin juga. Memangnya apa hubungannya dengan kematian orang ini..." tanya chulie ketika melihat kyuhyun seperti mengetahui sesuatu.

"oh ya kamu-"kyhyun kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada orang yang mengaku kenal dengan mayat itu.

"yesung, nama aku yesung..."potong orang itu.

"oh ya Yesung-ssi, bolehkah aku melihat telapak tanganmu...".

"telapak tanganku ? Memangnya kenapa ?" yesung sedikit aneh dengan permintaan Kyuhyun itu, tapi dia tetap memperlihatkan telapak tangannya itu.

Kyuhyun menyentuh pelan jari-jari tangan yesung.

"bukankan kamu berenang sekitar 3 jam, tapi kenapa jari-jarimu tidak mengkerut...?" kyuhyun masih mengamati telapak tangan Yesung. Menurutnya kalau orang yang terlalu lama didalam air jari-jari tangannya akan mengeriput. Tapi anehnya jari-jari ditangan Yesung sama sekali tidak mengkriput, bahkan terlihat sangat halus.

"ohh... Itu, kami para atlet renang mempunyai krim khusus agar menghilangkan kriput-kriput yang ada dijari karena terlalu lama didalam air..".

"itu benar Kyu, ada krim khusus yang bisa menghilangkan kerutan-kerutan pada jari-jari tangan...".

"owhh... Tapi apa orang yang bernama kangin ini juga memakainya. Coba lihatlah, tangannya sangat halus tanpa ada kerutan sama sekali dijari-jarinya. Bukankah kalau sampai ditemukannya mayat ini dia tetap di air, truz kenapa bisa tangannya tidak mengkerut begitu...?".

"ahh... Iya benar juga, tangannya tidak ada kerutan sama sekali,,,".

"dan satu lagi, kalau memang dia mati karena tenggelam seharusnya ketika aku mencoba untuk memompa jantungnya dengan menekan dadanya seharusnya itu akan terasa berat. Karena paru-parunya terisi dengan air laut. Tapi ketika aku memompanya tadi. Itu sangat ringan seperti tidak ada apa-apa didalam paru-parunya. Seperti kosong...".

"berarti dia meninggal bukan karena tenggelam dan kehabisan nafas dalam air ?".

"mungkin...".

"kalau begitu apa yang menyebabkan orang ini meninggal Kyu ?"

'terlalu banyak keganjilan pada kematian orang ini, apa mungkin dia meninggal karena tenggelam atau dia meninggal karena sesuatu yang lain... Dan kemungkinan besar perubahan warna pada permata yang ada dicincinnya itu berhubungan dengan kematiannya. Tapi apa hubungannya ? Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang harus ku selidiki terlebih dahulu sebelum memastikan bahwa orang ini meninggal karena Hanya ternggelam'.

Ketika kyuhyun sedang memikirkan tentang keganjilan-keganjilan itu tidak sengaja dia melihat kearah Minnie yang sedang memeluk Han.

Sedikit rasa cemburu dalam hatinya ketika melihat hal itu. Dia pun mengalihkan pandangannya kelain.

"oh ya, siapa yang menemukan mayat ini pertama kali?..." tanya chulie.

"Minnie yang menemukannya ketika kami sedang bermain disekitar sini...".

"benarkah itu Min ?" tanya Chulie pada minnie memastikan.

Minnie pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Han.

"i.. Iya.. Waktu aku sedang berlari tiba-tiba aku tersandung dan jatuh tepat diatas tubuh orang itu. Akupun berteriak karena kaget..".

"ohhh begitu... Tapi apa kamu mengetahui bahwa orang ini masih hidup atau sudah mati saat itu...".

"ya, waktu terjatuh di atas orang itu, aku mengecek nadinya dan membuka matanya yang tertutup itu untuk memastikan dan bola matanya berwarna merah, dan akupun semakin terkejut dengan itu...".

"eh, bola matanya?" kyuhyun pun mengecek mata mayat itu. Dan ternyata benar bola mata mayat itu berwarna merah dan juga syaraf-syaraf matanya sangat jelas terlihat.

"eumm... Ini semakin aneh, kenapa bola mata orang ini bisa seperti itu..." tanya chulie ketika mengamati bola mata mayat itu.

"eh, cincin itu...".

"kenapa Min ? Apa kau mengetahui tentang cincin ini ?" tanya chulie.

"sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya, tapi dimana ya ?".

"pernah melihatnya ? Dimana ?".

"eumm...?" minnie mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

_=== someone pov ===_

_Deg...!_

_'ahh... Sial, aku lupa dengan gadis itu. Bukankah gadis itu yang pernah bertemu denganku dilorong itu. Dan dia mengetahui tentang cincin itu. gawat kalau sampai dia mengingat tentang itu semua. Apalagi kalau dia ingat dengan wajahku. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu...'._

_=== someone pov end ===_

"bagaimana Minnie? Kau mengingatnya ?".

"aku lupa, tapi aku yakin kalau aku pernah melihat cincin itu sebelumnya, tapi dimana ya ?"

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**A Mysteri of Incident**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Apa Minnie akan mengingat sesuatu tentang cincin itu ?

Dan siapakah 'someone' itu dan apa yang akan dilakukannya pada 'gadis' yang dimaksunya itu ?

Apakah Kyuhyun berhasil mengungkap keganjilan dari kematian orang yang bernama kangin itu?

Bagaimanakah kelanjutan hubungan KyuMin ?

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**A Mysteri of Incident TBC**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**


End file.
